Iron Man takes Loki on an Unrequested Flight
by BubbleGumYum10
Summary: Tony just wanted to work on his suit...but he knew the minute that he found Loki inside the fridge, that it was gonna be a long day. Not FrostIron.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything. All characters used or mentioned in this story belong to Marvel, and whoever else owns them. **

* * *

Iron Man P.O.V

"Thor, please remove your deranged, psychotic, totally evil even though you don't seem to think so, baby brother from the fridge."

The look the God of Thunder gave me was the same one he gave the T.V., the microwave, computer, basically anything having to do with the 21st century. "Doth my brother be inhabiting the box which does the cooling of the victuals?" I literally face-palmed. See what I have to deal with on a daily basis?

"Yes, SHAKESPEAR, " I replied. "That's what I just said."

"I do not understand, my name doth be Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder, protector of Mid-"

"Just get him out," I interrupted curtly. "He's really starting to creep me out in a bad way."

With that done, I walked away in the direction of my workshop, hoping to get some more work done on the newest Iron Man suit. This one would be the pride of all of my inventions, excluding Jarvis, or course, you gotta love that computer. Anyway, this suit is gonna be made of a much lighter material so as to allow quicker movement and faster flight speeds. Up to 2,722.32 meters per second, as a matter of fact. So, I really didn't need some diva god of mischief leering at me every time I opened MY freaking refrigerator to get something to drink.

-15 Minutes Later-

"Stark, what purpose does this strange device possess?"

Whirling around so fast that my neck gave a loud and very painful pop, I was met with the sight of Loki Laufeyson, new and hopefully not permanent resident of STARK towers, and off and on member of the Avengers, leaning curiously over one of my rather expensive and almost impossible to replace computer monitors, poking the screen with a long, pale finger.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing in my workshop?!" I yelled, literally stomping over to him.

"Entertaining myself, Man of Iron." He replied smoothly, flicking back his raven black hair in that divaish way of his. "Now do explain this device."

I sighed, realizing that I wouldn't get any work done until Loki was satisfied, or I knocked him out with a heavy, thick book and tied him to one of my private jets, then set it on autopilot for Hawaii, so I sat down on the swirly chair in front of the computer and just flung the pointer around everywhere on the screen. Which may or may not have a picture of Pepper in one of her party dresses as the screen saver. May or may not.

"It's a computer, Princess." I began, using the nickname that had been invented by Hawkeye himself when Loki first arrived back on Earth after whatever the heck had happened up in Asgard, after the alien invasion. "You can do THINGS on it, by clicking other THINGS," I finished very vaguely, trying to make Loki leave as soon as possible.

"That is a horrible explanation, Stark."

"Oh shut up and get your pretty little booty out of places it shouldn't be," I shot back, getting agitated.

Loki snorted indignantly, and instead of leaving, sashayed over to my suit-in-progress. He then began to poke that as well.

"Loki...I swear to god..." Then even I realized how funny that probably sounded to him, and ran a hand through my sweaty, black hair. "What exactly do you want from me?" I asked, rubbing my temple in frustration, because just 5 minutes with Thor's precious little brother can really make you want to impale your own head upon the sharpest stick you can find.

"As I have already stated, Stark, I simply require a means of entertaining myself, so as to keep my mind off of this horridly humid weather."

Oh, so that was it. Made sense since Loki is a frost giant and everything, you know? And if you don't know, go and watch Thor for petes sake. Still, I really need to get some work done, and Loki is not helping. At all.

"Is that why you were sitting in the fridge," I inquired, just to make him mad.

"Well obviously, I thought you were supposed to be one of the only educated mortals on this wretched planet."

I hit my head against the wall in frustration. "Loki!," I snapped. "Don't make me call your brother!" I pointed a finger upstairs to where Thor was most likely shoving a box of Pop-Tarts into his mouth. Seriously, though, that guy can really eat Pop-Tarts. I have Happy literally go and buy about 20 boxes of those sugar filled diabetes in a silver sheet, a week. Either way, my threat seems to have worked.

Loki actually turned to look at me this time, a look of panic visible in his emerald eyes. "You wouldn't dare," he replied cautiously.

"Oh, I dare."

Loki pouted, but did slink out of the room in a somewhat hurried pace, but not before using his magic to knock a bunch of papers, IMPORTANT papers, onto the floor.

Jerk.

-A Few Hours Later-

Yawning, I brought my arms up over my head in a tired stretch. "Lookin' good, baby, lookin' good." I allowed my eyes to trail up and down the red and yellow material of my new suit, marvelling at my own genius. Seriously, all of this amazing in only a few hours? That's a new high, even for me.

"Jarvis," I asked my super intelligent computer, "What time is it?"

One of the greatest things I've ever invented replied in his British accent that I do so enjoy, "5:47 P.M. and 18 second, sir. Might I be of further assistance at this moment?"

"Naw, just save my work so far and shut down."

"Yes sir."

The second I stepped into the living room, my right foot went flying out from under me, the rest of my body following suit. Cursing more than a drunk Asgardian, which is hard to do, believe me, I lifted myself up from the ice that seemed to be covering the entire living room. "What the hell...?" I limped over to the kitchen and realized that, that too was absolutely covered in ice.

That was when I realized how cold it was. I mean, like, way to cold for a sunny day in July, even with the AC on. On closer inspection, I could even make out drops of ice clinging to the cupboards, and a pool of ice cold water forming underneath the stainless steel sink, which was the source of the water, since it was turned on for some strange reason.

"Hey, guys, what's going o-" I started yelling just as Hawkeye ran into the kitchen, shooting off about 10 arrows with his hilariously purple bow. "Tony!" He yelled, starting towards me. "You've got to help us, Thor's crazy brother is trying to kill us all!" Clint stopped in front of me, light brown hair flecked with something white.

I sighed, rubbing my temple once again. "What the heck happened?," I asked in exasperation.

Clint waved his arms around as he talked, and I had to duck so as to not lose my head when he swung his bow dangerously close. "I don't even know!" Wow, that's helpful, Clint. "We were all just chillin' in the living room, when Loki prances in like he owns the place," He stops talking so as to shake his butt in a horrible Loki impersonation. "He said he was hot and Thor started fanning him with his hammer," Clint swung an arrow around in a 360. "But then he let go by accident and smacked Loki right in the face." He stopped all at once and had a solemn look on his face. "Then it all just went to hell."

This was starting to turn into one heck of a bad day...and, there goes Steve through the wall.

Captain America sat up in pain, red, white, and blue shield still wedged into what remained of the wall he had crashed through only moments before. Steve shook his head of blond hair. "Golly...he has a good right hook."

I ignored him and his olden timeness, and ran back downstairs to my workshop, punched in the code, and ran to my pride and joy. Guess that new suit would have to be tested out sooner than expected. The second I stepped into the suit, and heard the whirl of Jarvis putting it into place, I slipped the face visor down, and shot back upstairs. 2,721 meters per second...close enough.

Everything was a blur as I shot passed the Hulk, throwing a sofa at the TV, and Black Widow shooting off round after round at some little white puff balls, and Thor, who was on the ground muttering something along the lines of, "Mommy..."

The only time I changed my speed was to slow down slightly, as a strangely blue figure came into view. There was a hilariously high-pitched squeal, which I hoped Jarvis recorded for black mail purposes, as my gold titanium alloy arms wrapped around a thin waist, and lifted the figure off of the ground.

Grinning underneath my armor, I buried Loki's head in my arms so as to cause minimal damage as we crashed through the ceiling, aimed straight up. I had no idea where I was going with this, but I did truly enjoy the prospect of being able to exact my revenge on the God of Mischief, Lies, and Trickery.

"Stark!," Said God screamed. "You set me down this second, or so help me Odin, I will cut out your intestines, and feed them t-"

Loki shrilled like a little school girl in one of those Japanese cartoons that Hawkeye has started watching, as soon as I let go off him. He plummeted about 10 feet screaming bloody murder, before I finished my 5 second count, and swooped down and caught him bridal style.

"Are we calmed down now?" I asked a very panicked, and very blue Loki. His skin was literally a bright blue, strange white markings sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Okay, what the hell brain? I did not just think that last part.

"Stark," he hissed, Loki, not my brain, and leaned into my hold, thin, shaking arms wrapped ever so tightly around my neck. His head of now mussed black hair shook a little as he looked at me. "Get me down from here. NOW."

"No way, not until you calm the hell down. I thought you were supposed to be reformed, Princess."

Loki did that cute little pout thing of his, that only I seem to notice he does, and looked down at the far away city of New York. And for the first time I realized that he actually looked as tired as I felt. His strangely red eyes were drooping slightly, dark circles starting to form underneath them, and his skin looked even paler. Now that hadn't even seemed possible until this moment. And for a sec, I actually felt bad, but then I remembered how this guy had killed 80 people in two days, and that wasn't okay even if he was adopted, Thor. But then I thought about how I used to own a company that manufactured weapons that killed innocent people. And then Loki started talking.

"The heat simply got to me, along with my brothers stupidity." His voice sounded weak and far away.

I flipped up the visor this time, so Loki could see my cheeky grin, and boy was I grinning. For, I had decided, that Loki wasn't so bad after all. "Hey," I said. "I'm sure we could have found a way to cool you off that didn't involve sitting in MY refrigerator, and/or destroying my team, and your Pop-Tart loving older brother."

Loki crossed his arms and looked away uncomfortably. "My goal was not to destroy anyone, well, maybe Black Widow, that mewling quim, and maybe also Hawkeye...well anyway, I was simply releasing some bottled up stress."

I laughed. Like, a real, genuine, Tony Stark laugh. "Well, next time you wanna release some stress, tell me before hand so I can call the army, air force, military, and navy."

At this Loki laughed as well. And, I actually had to look around me to make sure the World wasn't coming to an end.

"As if they could stop me, Stark."

-10 Minutes Later-

Thor patted his brother's back sympathetically, careful not to be to rough, as Natasha held back his even more mussed up hair.

Said ex-villain was currently retching his insides out, after the flight back home had gotten a little wonky.

"I said I was sorry, Loki."

"Shut it, Stark."


End file.
